Une vie paisible Mais non
by aqua6663
Summary: Lorsque tout bascule chez le comte Phantomhive


**Discalmer** les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais a Yana Toboso dans kuroshitsuji ou Black Butler c'est vraiment dommage lol ^^

**Couples **: je ne sais pas encore

**Genre :** Action/ autres...

**Bonjour c'est ma première fic alors soyez un peu indulgent merci sinon désolé pour les fautes j'ai essayé de ne pas en faire mais bon ...**

**Bon aller bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1 Un nouveau problème débarque**

C'est par une belle nuit d'hiver que tout commença.

Dans le manoir du comte Phantomhive tout le monde était couché sauf pour le majordome, Sebastian Michaelis, qui se préparait à partir pour une mission donné par son jeune maître. Lorsque le majordome des enfers parti vers 2 heures du matin tout était calme, mais le démon avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il était marqué 3 heures sur l'horloge de Ciel lorsque celui-ci réveilla par un cri d'effroi qui retentit dans sa chambre. Cela venait surement de sa bonne, May Linn. Elle arriva essoufflée dans la chambre du jeune maître, sans frapper à la porte elle dit essoufflée :

**« Jeune maître, excusée moi de mon comportement, mais Finny et Bard sont extrêmement blessés et et ... »** dit May Linn d'une traite

**«Calme toi, dis-moi plutôt ce qui se passe pour l'amour de Dieu»** répondit calmement Ciel essayant de caché son anxiété par rapport que deux des trois domestiques étaient vraiment mal en point.

**« Et bien on dirait qu'il y a un assassin dans ce manoir et qui ait parvenue a brisé notre garde et même celle de Pluton... »**

**«Quoi! Hum bon ou se trouve Bard et Finnian»** dit Ciel un peu sur les nerfs

May Linn s'empressa d'aider son jeune maître à s'habiller rapidement après elle sortit ses révolvers et fit signe à son maître de passer. Ciel pénétra dans les escaliers pour descendre jusqu'à la cuisine suivi de près par sa bonne. Lorsqu'ils virent les deux domestiques à terre ils se précipitèrent sur le cuisinier pour lui demander quelques informations.

**«Haaaa Haaaa pardonnez-moi jeune maître, Haaaa j'ai lamentablement échoué dans mon rôle de domestiques de la famille Phantomhive»** un sourire triste paru sur les lèvres de Bard avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Finny lui était déjà au pays des rêves.

**«Attends ne t'endors pas Bard c'est un ordre aller réveillez-vous !»** tonna le jeune maître. Mais rien ne fut Bard restait étalé par terre.

Cependant, Ciel n'avait pas remarqué la disparition de sa tueuse à gage, lorsqu'il la vit en train de succomber à des blessures dégoutantes qui était un peu part tout sur le corps de sa servante, May Linn pointa difficilement le plafond de la cuisine avant de tombée sur le plancher, et de succombé aux bras de Morphée.

Ciel regarda au plafond, mais ne vit rien c'est alors qu'il sentit une lame non une griffe assez longue et acérée sous son menton et l'autre main de l'inconnu était posé sur sa bouche.

**« Hé Hé le bon toutou de la reine n'est vraiment rien quand son **_**DIABLE**_** de majordome n'est pas là hein»** dit l'inconnu d'une voix assez bizarre pour un homme

Ciel était troublé par cet inconnu qui savait à propos de Sebastian et il était insulté par ce qui avait été dit par l'inconnu, même si c'était le cas jamais CIEL Phantomhive resterait là s'en rien faire.

Alors, il essaya quand bien même d'appeler Sebastian avec le sceaux du contrat, mais rien ne se passa et l'inconnu rigola

**«Tu peux bien essayer d'appeler ton chien mais il ne viendra pas car j'ai ensorcelé ce manoir pour être sûr que ton démon ne s'aperçoive de rien, il ne pourra pas entré non plus ha ha ha, seul un shinigami peu entrer»** ricana l'inconnu

Pauvre Ciel il essaya de le mordre, de se débattre, de lui donner des coups de points, malheureusement rien ne marcha puis comme par magie un shinigami rouge entra dans la pièce et demanda

**« OÙ est Sebas-chan...»** cria d'une voix Grell. Mais aussitôt l'inconnu lâcha Ciel et se précipita sur le shinigami.

**« Attention Grell ce drôle d'assassin n'est pas ordinaire»** cria Ciel, par je ne sais quel miracle je suis chanceux que ce shinigami passe par là, mais bon à l'heure qu'il est là, je me demande bien ce que fait Sebastian avec ... pensa Ciel

L'inconnu griffa Grell, mais celui si esquiva à la dernière minute sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas du manoir et le manoir a été tranché ou plutôt griffé par quatre coups bien placés. Grâce à la lumière que procurait la lune Grell et Ciel s'aperçu que ce n'était pas un inconnu mais une inconnue.

**« Hé hé ben dis-moi que je ne rêve pas c'est bien une femme chatte ?»** ricana le roux

**«Tsss je ne suis pas humaine ou plutôt je ne le suis plu»** dit la concernée

**«Qui êtes-vous et que me voulez-vous»** dit Ciel

L'inconnue disparut mais pas pendant longtemps car même pas une seconde s'est écoulé quelle apparu derrière Ciel

**«Moi je suis une assassine qui tue les diables, les humains contractant avec, les vampires et biens d'autres je suis une chasseuse si tu aimes mieux ce mot comte Phantomhive. Ce que je veux je crois que vous venez de le savoir.»** dit le drôle inconnu

Ciel tressaillit à cette remarque, mais il n'abonnerait pas parce que c'était indigne du noble du mal. Quand t'à Grell, le shinigami sortit sa tronçonneuse et fonça vers l'inconnue il essaya tant bien que mal de la toucher sauf que celle-ci était plus rapide et elle était plus puissante et habile que lui. Grell lui donna un coup vers la vertical quand la jeune inconnue attrapa sa ceinture qui c'était transformé en fouet, cependant pour le pire des malheurs du roux le fouet n'était pas ordinaire il était fait avec plusieurs types élémentaires comme le sable, l'eau, la foudre, le feu, le vent, la glace et bien d'autres.

Celle-ci fouetta Grell de tout bars tout côté et le shinigami essaya d'évité et de tranché son fouet sauf que celui-ci surpris du fait que le fouet ne se trancha pas, Ciel de son côté essaya de sortir de son manoir ensorcelé mais n'y parviens pas. Lorsque le comte se retourna il vit Grell tombé dans les pommes dans une marre de sang.

**« Pour quelle raison vous ne tuez pas ce shinigami et mes domestiques?»** demanda Ciel qui commençait à devenir inquiet, car la fameuse inconnue s'avança trop rapidement de lui.

**« Pourquoi, parce que tout simplement j'aime bien m'amusée, car voyez vous l'éternité est _TROP longue_, seule et sans aucun intérêts, maintenant que je peux m'amusée je ne suis pas dessus.» **

**Point de vue de (POV) Sebastian :**

Il était maintenant trois heures et demi lorsqu'il arriva le démon était stupéfait par le spectacle il voyait Grell se faire battre par une ravissante femme chat. Cependant il se ressaisit lorsqu'il vit l'inconnue s'avancé vers son jeune maître.

Sebastian essaya tant bien que mal de rentrer dans le champ de force mais n'y parvient définitivement pas, car le sort était trop puissant, le diable de majordome se senti pour la première fois depuis qu'il est sous contrat avec Ciel, il se senti vraiment impuissant.

**POV normal**

**«Hé hé on dirait bien que ton chien est rentré au bercail »** ricana cette drôle de chose elle était en train d'étranglé Ciel mais celui-ci essaya de prononcer cet ordre

**« Seb-as-tian, je t'or-don-ne de me sau-ver et de tu-er cette chose»** dit Ciel avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Sebastian essaya quand même mais ne réussit pas. Ciel était en train de manquer d'air, mais il eut une idée il essaya de crever les yeux de la jeune inconnue mais celle-ci surprise mais pas assez le lâcha et l'envoya sur le mur. Ciel était tombé lui aussi dans les pommes.

L'inconnue se retourna pour voir ce diable elle put lire sur ses lèvres

**«Ne touchez pas mon maître sinon vous allez le regretter amèrement »** dit un Sebastian très en colère, mais l'individu se retourna quand même vers le jeune comte endormis elle plaça sa main sur sa gorge et se retourna et avança jusqu'à être à 3 mètres de Sebastian. Celui-ci fulminait de colère de rage et d'impuissance et lui il a vraiment eu une bonne idée il prononça

**« Pourquoi vouloir tuer ce jeune enfant? Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous»** Sebastian pensa que lui posé des questions mettrait un peu de temps de côté pour essaye de l'amadouée ou de l'embobinée.

**«Tsss Quel maître quel chien la même maudite question, pff ce n'est pas compliquer j'ai l'air de quoi à ton avis»** hurla l'inconnue, Sebastian lui il restait impartial. Elle flanqua un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac du jeune comte.

**«Je suis une chasseuse qui tu n'importes quoi ou presque, même certains Dieux ou shinigami et j'en passe, mais c'est surtout les diables et leur contractant, car ils sont tellement divertissant.» **Elle se passa la langue sur le beau visage de **_son_** jeune maître

**« Si vous voulez tuer mon maitre essayé donc de me tuer avant» **dit amèrement le diable en sentant ses griffes se resserré dans sa paume.

« **Non merci, j'aime beaucoup mieux voir souffrir les diables lorsque je tue leur propres victime ah ah ah ces d'autant plus divertissant » **répondit la drôle "Lady"

**« Mais c'est inhumain vous n'avez pas votre fierté » **s'indigna le majordome

**«Sur ce point je suis plutôt d'accord sauf que j'ai pour principe de tuer le plus faible avant et après le gros gibier mais de toute manières je n'ai rien d'humaine hihihihihi»** elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et elle se délecta du regard du beau brun! Quoi elle venait de penser de lui qu'il était beau si elle pouvait elle se serait giflée.

**« Tsss je vous jure, pourquoi ne pas faire le contraire pour une fois c'est bien de changer non?»** dit Sebastian avec un peu d'espoir (hé oui même un diable peu espéré non)

**« Hum non merci sa ne me tente pas j'ai pas beaucoup de divertissement ces temps ci voyez vous c'est très pénible de vivre seule et de ne rien faire sauf tuer le temps, mais bon je dois bien avouer qu'un peu de challenge me feras du bien et si on faisait un petit pari? » **demanda la belle inconnue

**« Pourquoi pas, cependant cela dépend toujours de quoi il s'agit, et sur quoi que l'on mise»** rétorqua le diable

**« Et bien l'épreuve serait de faire une course avec bien sur 6 challenges, ca te va, dont trois vous décideriez et moi les 3 autres, et celui qui gagne demandes 3 faveurs à son opposer bien sur ça peut être n'importe quoi, qu'en pensez vous monsieur le majordome !» **

Pendant ce temps, Ciel se réveilla et il regarda dans les yeux de son majordome ce qui vient de se passer, sauf que l'inconnue l'amena sur l'un des arbres à coté du manoir presque démoli et lui dit

**« Pour m'amuser encore plus j'ai décidé de faire une course avec challenges contre votre majordome, je vais rétrécir le champ du sortilège, mais pas assez grand pour qu'il vienne vous toucher.»** Elle se retourna et leva ses bras en l'air en récitant un sort que seule elle pouvait comprendre.

Ciel regarda Sebastian et lui ordonna

**« Je t'ordonne de gagner cette épreuve au nom des Phantomhive et surtout le mien****» **cria Ciel un peu content que sa fin n'était pas aussi proche que ça. Sebastian s'avança le plus proche qu'il pu et posa son genou à terre, en même temps que sa main droite s'est posée sur son cœur et dit la phrase magique

**« Yes my Lord»**

**« Bon et bien pour mettre un peu de piquant dans ce divertissement je vais être gentille et vous faire une seule et unique faveur contre rien, bien sur votre souhait ne devra pas être par exemple ne me tue pas, où bien ôtez moi se sortilège etc…, c'est bien compris _mon petit_ »** dit une voix derrière lui

Ciel parut intriguer et vexé en attendant cette phrase, mais quel idiot il serait s'il lui dirait non, alors il pensa a un souhait, mais ne trouvait rien c'est alors qu'il vit ses employés en train de mourir dans leur propre sang

**« Je souhaite que vous remettez mes domestiques sur pieds et que vous ne les tuez pas»** tonna le comte

**« Hé bien j'ai dit un vœu pas deux, mais bon en compensation je vais prendre ce drôle de shinigami comme majordome tient ou comme domestique»****, ricana l'inconnue**

Ciel et Sebastian eurent un sourire plus que ravissant, on sait tous que Grell est pire que les trois domestiques réunies

**«Soit comme vous voulez, mais dis moi dont, ton nom et qui vous êtes au juste»** demanda Ciel, un peu curieux de savoir à qui il avait à faire.

**« Oh moi, hu hu je vous ai menti à tous les deux, je ne suis pas une chasseuse de toutes ces choses immondes, même si je les tues pour de vrai, je suis maintenant au service de sa majesté la reine Victoria en tant qu'espionne, assassine et bien d'autre, on me surnomme Cat Midnight « le chat de minuit », car comme vous pouvez le constater je ne suis plus humaine non, vraiment pas tsss, mais vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler « Félina »** dit l' indifférente jeune « lady »

**« Et votre histoire miss « Félina » »** dit le majordome assez curieux devant ce drôle de personnage, mais il ne laissait rien paraître comme d'habitude

**« Mon histoire, et bien elle est vraiment longue alors je vais vous faire un résumer assez court...» **

XxxXFIN du premier chapitreXxxX

Seule le personnage de Félina est à moi ^^

J'espère que vous l'avez quand même trouvez un peu long p-t pas beaucoup mais bon

Sinon donnez mois vos com's les seules que je ne prends pas ses les insultes

Par contre si il y a des messages pour m'aider sa va me faire plaisir bye bye

au fait je vais aussi faire des fics dans Naruto, One Piece, et autres ...

Le prochain chapitre sera dans quelque jours tu ka je l'espère sinon bon été ^^

Sinon review ?


End file.
